gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:McJeff
If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. I just like to keep conversations in one place so I don't have to switch pages to follow them. This talk page is a swearing fucking permitted zone. Censorship asterisks are not permitted. Either refrain from swearing completely (which is cool) or belt that shit out loud and proud. You don't have to ask me to read commmunity noticeboard discussions. I check it every day I'm on the wiki. Badges Can you enable badges here? And if you think so, might I propose a vote for the purpose? Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 05:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, there will _never_ be badges on this wiki, all they do is encourage people to make useless spammy edits, add copyright-violating pictures, and stupid unnecessary categories. Jeff (talk| ) 05:32, August 10, 2013 (UTC) GTA Wiki News Hey Jeff. Could you please check my new blog post? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Url Hi Jeff I am an administrator of the Norwegian version of the GTA Wiki, and I was wondering if you could change the url to the Norwegian GTA wiki on your frontpage. When I click on it, it only shows this site http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?c:no.gta. The real url is this http://no.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Hovedside. I would really appreciate it if you could find the time to do it. Cazanna (talk) 16:06, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Done. Jeff (talk| ) 21:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Report Hi Jeff I've got a report about this user, he\she is deleting warning messages from other users. see this. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 22:17, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :I blocked the editor. Pretty clearly not here to be constructive and I was unimpressed by the "block me forever I don't care" rant, so I did just that. Jeff (talk| ) 22:45, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Polls Hey Jeff, I noticed this wiki doesn't have any polls, so I thought if I ask you if would it be okay to have some polls in this wiki, let me know after you thought about it okay Jeff. Thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 05:13, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Reminding Hi Jeff. Are you back from West Virginia? Because the message Out of town for one week in June still being present in your talk page :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 11:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :I got back from WV less than a week ago. I should archive my talk page probably maybe. Jeff (talk| ) 15:20, August 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: This user is spamming everyone's talkpage by adding nasty words, please block him Jeff. Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:19, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply Everything is good. Just enjoying life :) How was West Virginia? Messi1983 (talk) 11:13, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :I mowed a ton of lawns, did some painting, and learned some tricks to working with drywall. Not bad. I wish shop class hadn't been as ass-useless as it was when I took it, because there's always lots of carpentry to be done. At the apartments I worked at, I've rarely seen someone leave an apartment without having busted at least one of the doorframes, it'd be real nice if I knew how to repair them. Hanging a door is really tricky though, you need absolute precision or it will stick, or drag on the carpet, or not shut properly. Not beginner level stuff. Jeff (talk| ) 06:06, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Platforms Hey Jeff, I just wanted to ask; on which platform do you play games? ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :XBox360. I also own a Wii that I sort of wish I hadn't bought because the few good games on it aren't enough to make up for how much it cost. Jeff (talk| ) 19:03, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you plan on getting a next-gen console? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::PS4 if I have enough money when it comes out. Jeff (talk| ) 21:49, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Huh, not to bud in, but I'll get the PS4 in 5 years when it goes down in value, just like when I got a PS3 two years ago! --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 22:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::That's what I did, waited a while to get the Wii (which was cheaper) and a very long while to get the XBox360 - I think I got them for $199 each. I made a fair bit of money while I was working in WV so I may buy a PS4 when it's new, but I might rather spend that money on some boring adult stuff like a new bathroom sink or a new kitchen floor instead. Jeff (talk| ) 01:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::LoL I'm thinking on getting PS4 as well. My plan is to buy once a slim model would come out (should take 2-3 years), but maybe I'll buy the first model if Rockstar or Naughty Dog will announce a new title like Red Dead 3/''GTA VI'' or Uncharted 4. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 05:01, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::The price for the 320 GB PS3 was a whopping $500 dollars, but the 160 GB was a mere $200. My parents didn't want to buy it because it was "too much", so I pitched in $70 of my savings and they bought it on my birthday along with NBA 2k11, and a free second controller. The PS4; hell that will be the least of my interests once I get a house settled, first and amass that much money! --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 14:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Nice. That's how I bought my first NES - I saved up $50 out of my allowance and my mom paid for the other $50. (Yes, I'm that old). Jeff (talk| ) 16:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) LoL Yeah, grandpa, we know :P You're around Dan's age *cough* perhaps a few years older *cough*. Anyway, this is a question I really want to ask, Jeff: what are your thoughts on the upcoming GTA5? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:39, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :What's that sonny? Speak up, my ears aren't what they used to be! :I've preordered GTAV for XBox360. I'm trying not to let myself get too excited about it though. GTAIV was one of the bigger disappointments in my life (I got it out while I was in WV, still hated it) and if GTAV's driving physics are more like the 4 era than the 3 era I probably won't like it no matter how good the rest of the game is. Jeff (talk| ) 18:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Seeking Italian Users Hi, I'm an Italian helper and I'm looking for Italian users on this wiki who may help restoring on the Italian GTA Wiki. I've already contacted those who have an Italian badge in their user profile, do you know if there are other Italian users on this wiki? Thank you (please respond on my talk page, if possible). leviathan_89 17:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ANOTHER WIKI IS PLAGIARIZING The GTA V Wiki was discover to have been coppying pages from the GTA Myths Wiki and there is coppied info from this wiki too. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:38, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :If you check the history of that page, you'll see that the information was originally plagiarized from this wiki by Joshualeverburg. I don't have any particular problem with the GTA V wiki itself, nor with its bureaucrat Kujopawz. Kujopawz could have done a much better job cleaning up after Joshualeverburg, but since Wikia lets anyone who feels like it open a wiki you often get bureaucrats without adequate wiki administrative experience. :As someone said on Joshualeverburg's talk page over there, since Wikia wikis are CC-BY-SA, they're allowed to copy each other's content if they provide attribution. Instead of trying to pick a fight, just find which pages are plagiarized from which wikis and ask Kujopawz to add the attribution. If he doesn't believe they're plagiarized, check the page history and try to find a version of the page that was plagiarized that's older than the plagiarization and use that as proof. Jeff (talk| ) 04:50, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Staff increase Hey Jeff. There is less than a month until GTA V will be released, and people already started to edit a lot, mainly people that are not part of the staff. We need more people to check the activity. I was thinking maybe we need 4 bureaucrats (maybe Ilan?), 6 or 7 admins, and 2 more patrollers. I know what you may think, that I'm probably saying this because I want to be promoted. If you consider I am still not up for the job, I'll keep my patroller position and won't make a request, I promise, but we still need more staff. I talked to some people on the community wiki and they agreed we should bring some more people, since they saw wikis with less articles that have more people than us. Should we bring this subject up to vote again?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 12:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, if you me and Dan all agree on not spreading leaked info then we'll try not to let it get spread around here. Jeff (talk| ) 18:16, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Locking pages Hi Jeff, just a quick question. Is there a way to allow patrollers to edit protected pages? And other thing, the staff increase that Dodo was telling about, I think that should be stated without a whole community decision for it. It is really though because I wake up everyday and I check all the activity since my last revision and there are really users messing up pages and when V comes out, the number of vandals and false-content-adding and non-experienced users messing up pages would increase a lot. I am not telling such childish things like : I want to become an admin because it's cool and what I'm saying is, something that would be helpful for the whole community. Principally the number of admins should increase because blocking vandals quick instead spending hours reverting edits would be more easy. However this is a bureaucrat decision. Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 22:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, there's no way for patrollers to edit protected pages. I've asked Wikia if they can change the wiki rights to allow that and they can't or won't, never sure with wikia. Jeff (talk| ) 23:02, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, it's alright, BTW there is nothing too much to edit in these locked pages. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 23:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Another sock Hey Jeff, I got another sockpuppet user name BarbieLover2 aka BarbieLover, just letting you know dude. Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:07, August 27, 2013 (UTC) BarbieLover2 Howdy, Jeff. Apparently we got a sockpupperty going on and you get my drift: User:BarbieLover=UserBarbieLover2. --'Tony1998' (GET THEM OFF!!! * ' )'-- 02:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :blocked. Jeff (talk| ) 03:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I know this is a silly question but i'm only bringing up because it hasn't been mentioned once. Do you think GTA V will have cheats and will GTA V have as many cheats as San Andreas did or a lack of them like in GTA IV. I'd like to hear your opinion James1579 (talk) 00:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Radio stations Hey, I was wondering if you could bring back my edits so I can copy/paste them into a notepad and add them when sept 17th rolls around? Shadowrunner(stuff) 03:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'll restore them myself once the game's out. Jeff (talk| ) 03:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: That's why we have admins for... And I wasn't arrogant, it was a joke (HAHAHAHA - evil laugh).Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''